opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Clash of Powerful Fists! Fon vs Marcus
Narrator: On the New World, a land of powerful pirates and island shaking battles, the stronger the Devil Fruits the stronger the enemies. However there are some who do not rely on Devil Fruits, this few powerful people are called Martial Artists and Swordsmen. They fight with nothing more then their fists or their weapons, without the need of a Devil Fruit to help them in their fights. In a world ruled by powers bestowed by the devil there are some who rival it with strength and training alone. Currently one of the greatest Martial Artists ever is fighting his long time rival, Richard Strong Fist, the undisputed master of Fishman Karate is battling his Rival Sasagawa Kenshin, and in the meanwhile another pair of Martial Artists will exchange hits. *''In the great distance a man sitting on top of a giant navy battleship is seen getting closer to the shore of what seems like any old normal island in the New World, the man then fearlessly leaps out of the ship when it's still out in the ocean and dives in, appearing moments after already in shore'' Marcus: *''with his hands covering his eyes from the sun''* What a non threatening island in the new world, is that Fon guy really in here? *''Marcus nonchalantly starts walking into the deeper parts of the island, while dragging a stick on the ground making a irregular trail for no reason'' Marcus: *''yawning''* I'm tired of searching~ I want something to do already *''falls on his back and starts making a dirt angel'' Soup: What. Are. You. Doin... Marcus: so freaking bored *''rolling around on the grass''* *''As Marcus rolls around aimlessly he wanders off into a random part of the island where a small construction can be seen in the far distance'' Soup: Hey aho, do you see that? Marcus: *''plucking grass and making a doll with it''* Hum? See what? Soup: *''fin slaps Marcus''* That traditional building over there! Marcus: *''with a comical bump on his head''* Of course I saw that, I was just testing you of course. *''nods his head before getting even more bumps forced into it''* *''Marcus and Soup continue their antiques along the way towards the traditional building'' Uppon reaching it they notice 2 people outside, one about Marcus tall and a baby Marcus: Er... Is Fon here by any chance? Fon: Yes indeed, why do you ask? Marcus: *''star eyes''* A talking baby sugeeeeee Soup: *''sweatdrop''* Don't all babies talk eventually? Marcus: *''uppercuts Soup to the clouds''* DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!!! *''As Marcus puts his fists back the other man standing near the baby gets up and looks straight at Marcus with a threatening glare. Both of them disappear from sigh in the nick of an eye and reappear again in mid air with their fists connected, with a small pressure sphere wrapping up both evenly'' Marcus: You got quite the arm strength *''smiles''* *''As Marcus finishes his words both Fighters are pushed back by a great deal of force, Kyo lands nicely while Marcus falls clumsily'' Marcus: *''scratching the back of his hand''* Seems like I lost that one *''laughs playfully''* Kyo: Laughing when defeated... Only something a weakling would do. Marcus: *''gets back up with a angry face fault''* OI!!!!! I lost on purpose *''picking his nose with his pinky''* Kyo: Your overly positive jokes only further prove you being weak, I think I'll bite you to death. Marcus: *''Speaks with a feint feeling of seriousness''* I am not weak. I am far stronger then anyone ever took me for. Those who are stronger then me were born natural born killers, Magnus for example was born a genius, the offspring of a great line of men, He was destined to achieve greatness in the end. Richard was born half fishmen, the strongest creature in the sea embedded in his genes, he has an edge over every normal human. And even Marimo! Born in a family of powerful people, half a demon, gifted with great weapons! Those guys spent their lives knowing they had an edge over normal humans but I am not the same! Born as the breed of the 2 weakest species in their zones, I was born fragile, the same level as every other man. Despite that I was forced to fight for my life as young as young can be. Fighting monsters for a miserable piece of bread, while they trained in their own "dojos", Mango on his islands and Rici on Fishmen Island. I was forced to fight continuously *''sheds a single tear''* I could not fail cause the only consequence was death and not just a hit in the head... Yet! I achieved the title of yonko before all of them! NOT BECAUSE OF A FLUKE I EARNED IT! And they have attained it too... I was born weaker then them all! IT WAS NO TRAINING ALONE THAT BROUGHT ME HERE! Without a Devil Fruit, without a weapon, without an edge over any of his opponents, without anything that would put me on an real true advantage I reached this step!!! DO YOU UNDERSTAND!!!? calm voice Even if I lose... I am still the strongest in a way different then yours... Marcus finishes his speech and Kyo seems to have become a little more annoyed while Fon smiles warmly Fon: Kyo, fight with him no further, I wish to fight this peculiar man instead. Marcus: Hum? If you're kyo is that baby Fon? Kyo: *''looks away and jumps back to the place he was at start''* You were way to weak anyways. Fon: Yes I am Fon *''strikes a fighting pose''* Prepare yourself Marcus: *''strikes one too''* A baby huh, this is a first time event for me. Category:Blog posts